


Chaos

by Cozzzer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Mild Language, Mind Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozzzer/pseuds/Cozzzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Daniel are captured by a Goauld who chooses Daniel as his host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Un beata'd all mistakes are my own. Not sure if I'll leave this as a one shot yet.

Sam's head sprung up and she jumped to her feet from the bench in her cell, the door was opening. She steadied herself for a fight shrinking back slightly out of the light.  
'Daniel!' relief spread through her body as a slightly dishevelled Daniel Jackson stepped into her cell and began waving her over to him, nervously looking behind him 'How did you get free?'

'Its a long story, quick!' he called Sam rapidly approached him only to stop a few steps from him. Daniel turned back to her giving her a questioning gaze 'Sam, come on we've got to go'

Sam did the opposite taking a step away from him 'What are you doing?'

'No you cant be!' Sam was backing away again now, her eyes wide.

'Can't what? Sam come on, we need to go now!' Daniel stressed the last word still looking over his shoulder as if expecting to be discovered any minute.

'You're not him' she said quietly concern etched on her face.

'What..?' Daniel dropped the hand beckoning to her a look of comprehension crossing his features 'ah of course the Tok'ra, an oversight' Daniel's hand dropped to his side, stance relaxing as he turned his body round to confront her. His eyes light with a golden hue as he narrowed them in her direction. 'it would have been so much easier had you simply played along'. He muttered as two Jaffa entered the room flanking him.   
The naquada in Sam's blood had given him away, she'd sensed him the minute he had entered the cell. The closer she had gotten the stronger the feeling until she had had no doubt of who really stood before her.

'Let him go' Her voice was strong, commanding. He laughed at her, clearly enjoying the distress he was causing both her and his host.

'I like this body, it provides unique experiences for me. And the secrets it has revealed' Sam winced at the thought of this thing violating Daniel's mind. 'if you had just played along we could have been half way to Earth now with my armies. I may have even kept you around for a while, for the sake of my host of course'  
Sam refused to rise to the jibe.

'Where are the rest of my team?'

'Other than Dr Jackson you mean?' The Gauld twisted Daniel's face into a smug grin that looked so unnatural on his features. 'He's always had a soft sport for you, you know.' approaching her as he spoke, stopping in front of her his Jaffa following .  
Sam noted that he hadn't answered her question meaning Jack and Teal'c had likely evaded capture, but had they made it through the gate? For that matter were they still on the same planet? Sam didn't know, she'd been knocked unconscious by a Zat whilst SG-1 had been hauling ass back to the gate, pursued by Jaffa. 

'Who are you?' Sam couldn't hide her contempt from her voice.

'Apep, your God!'  
He snarled the words at her and shot a hand out to fist in her hair twisting her face up to his. Sam cried out at the sudden contact, pushing her hand against his chest trying to loosen his grasp. She couldn't let this thing hurt her, Daniel would never forgive himself. Apep caught her hand in his free one and used it to pull her against him. Sam's eyes started to water at the force of the grip fisting in her hair.

She had to stop him, but Daniel was strong even without the super human strength of a Goauld. Pulling her face up to him Apep mashed Daniel's lips down onto hers drawing a surprised whimper. Sam clenched her mouth shut digging her nails into the hand that held her head in place. He increased his grip on her wrist, Sam involuntarily gasped at the pain and he took the opportunity to delve his tongue into the back of her mouth.  
Sam slammed her eyes shut desperately trying to think a way out of the situation. Apep abruptly pulled back, the grin still plastered on his face, Sam took the opportunity to draw erratic breaths attempting to slow her rapidly rising heart beat.

 ** _'Taste how you'd imagined?'_** Apep taunted his host, clearly enjoying the situation. Daniel was raging in his own head and had been screaming at Sam since his body had entered the cell desperately trying to warn her.

 _ **'Get the fuck off of her you bastard!'**_ Apep laughed out loud at that.

'Let him go' Sam spat at him still straining against him, he laughed again.

'I don't know which of you this hurts the most' The glee in his voice made both Daniel and Sam feel sick. 'Your pain or his anguish' Sam winced as Apep started using Daniel's voice instead of his own distorted one.

Apep drew back his hand from Sam's hair and smacked her across the face, splitting her lip as he did. Sam grunted and stumbled backwards, grateful that he had at least released the vicious grip on her hair. Not giving her a chance to recover Apep grabbed Sam by her lapel and slammed her into the wall behind her. She cried out breathlessly at the impact, her head smacking against the wall. Apep slammed Daniels body up against her pinning her in place.

Sam writhed against him as his hands began roaming her body, she shuddered as his hand slipped beneath her tee, latching onto her breast and squeezing painfully.

Daniels voice was going hoarse, if that was possible, within his own head. _ **'Let her go, don't do this please!'**_  
Sam brought up her arms desperately trying to push him away, but he was just too strong. Seeing his face lean in for another forced kiss she twisted her face away from him. He freed a hand viciously gripping her jaw to face his greedy lips, crushing them down onto her again. His fingers dug into her cheeks as he forced her mouth open and stuck in his tongue. Sam whimpered as he simultaneously brought his knee up digging it between her thighs keeping them spread.

 _ **'Please don't do this! I'll do anything, tell you anything you want but please stop!'**_ Daniel was begging now to the monster controlling his body.  
'Don't deny it's what you want' Apep mocked him, _**'I can see your fantasies remember'** _ he brought Daniels' fantasies to the forefront of his mind playing them for his like a movie in his head. Apep laughed again feeling a spark of arousal from his host and the shamed that followed _**'see I am not wrong'** _ guilt filled Daniel knowing it was his own wayward thoughts that had put Sam in this situation.

 _ **'Not like this, this is rape!'**_   he pleaded with his captor. His fantasies about Sam had sometimes been intense but never what his body was currently doing.

Sam was pretty close to a full panic now, try as she might she could not get Daniel off her. Not Daniel she scalded herself, it isn't Daniel, it's that thing inside him. Sam squirmed again trying to free her hands from between their bodies but froze as she felt his growing arousal against her stomach. Apep moaned at the pleasure the contact gave him and ground his hips into her. Sam grimaced again in disgust. 

He pulled back tugging at her arm, Sam knew she didn't have long to react before he would restrain her again. She drew her arm back and launched it at his face catching him in the jaw. Daniel's face contorted with rage, he reacted before she could get a second hit in slamming his fist into her stomach, she doubled over desperately trying to suck the oxygen back into her lungs.

The two Jaffa who had stood stoically until this point grabbed her arms and ripped her jacket off of her, then went for her tee. 'No!' Sam kicked out with her legs as one hand ripped at her belt yanking her trousers down past her ankles and started to tackle her boots. They held her firm as they rid her of her clothes leaving her in her underwear before their God.

He stop there admiring the view before hitting her again knocking her off of her feet, out of the hands of the Jaffa. She felt her head impact the floor stunning her momentarily. Giving her no time to recover he grabbed at her legs even as she kicked out at him and pulling them either side of him. Sam glanced desperately at his face hoping to find some trace of her friend. All she saw was a sick grin that looked so alien on Daniel.

Apep pinned her wrists to the floor above her head with one of Daniel's large hands. Sam couldn't avoid the face of her friend as he pinned her near naked body to the floor. She whimpered again as she felt his erection pressing against her stomach. She'd never felt so helpless in her entire life. 

'Stop this please' Sam was begging now nearly in tears. Daniel's eyes roamed her body again as he leaned down to bite at her ear. Sam jumped at the contact.

'You know he's had fantasies just like this' he was using Daniel's voice again. 'you writhing beneath him, squirming against him' his hand found her breast again and squeezed cruelly slipping under the material of her bra 'he wants this'.

'Liar!' she spat at him, straining against the hand that held hers. He drew a finger slowly down her body, lightly brushing over her mound. His fingers pushed aside her underwear and brushed firmly through her folds. Sam tried to jerk her hips away from him at the unwanted touch.

'You're very dry,' he whispered in her ear 'this may sting' he chuckled.

'Please don't do this'

_**'Please, god please we'll do anything, not this, not her, you can't!'** _

They begged him together, that was almost enjoyable enough in itself for Apep. He would exploit that another time, for now they were going to suffer. He laughed again and sunk his teeth into Sam's shoulder, she cried out in pain. 'Just like your fantasy' but in Daniels fantasy Sam had always been willing and he'd never hurt her, he could never hurt her he cared for her too much. She would never have the look of terror and desperation that obscured her beautiful features right now. Eyes wide. Breaths coming in short sharp bursts.  
Daniel knew he would never be able to erase that image from his memory.

Apep forced two fingers into her unwilling body roughly, eliciting another cry and a wince from the Major. He drew them back roughly and shoved them in again, Sam bit her lip determined not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out again. He chuckled as he reached down tearing her underwear until they ripped and freeing Daniel's cock from his BDU's. Quickly lining himself up with her entrance he forced the head inside her tight passage, lifting her legs up and out.

Sam's eyes flung open, he was right her fear had left her dry and Daniel was not a small man. She tensed beneath him as he eased himself in bit by bit, each inch causing Sam to hiss out in pain as he filled her as deep as he could reach. Sam bucked her hips still trying to flip him off her but he held her hip tightly in his hand, stilling her movements. Daniel tried to pull back from the room, voluntarily trying to shut his mind down giving over to the Goauld, but Apep wouldn't let him. He held his consciousness there, unable to escape the image of the petrified woman beneath him, wincing against the pain of his violation. Unable to take control of his own body. Unable to help his closest friend. 

He pulled back and rammed into her quickly, grunting in pleasure. Sam couldn't help the cry she let out as he gave her no time to adjust pushing in and out at a ferocious pace. Sam couldn't hold back her cries as he stretched her beyond comfort, burying himself to the hilt beneath her. _**'oh god'**_ Sam clenched her teeth, the vice like grip he hand on her wrists making her hands numb from lack of circulation.

 _ **'Doesn't she look beautiful being fucked? Is it everything you hoped for?'**_ Daniel had gone into shock, wanting to reject the sight before him as a horrible nightmare. He could feel Apep's arousal, his arousal. He could feel the sensation of Sam's unwilling body on his throbbing cock, the feel of her supple flesh beneath his hands. _ **'The way she snatches her breath through her teeth, her eyes screwed shut trying to block us out, the bounce of those tits as we fuck her'**_  
That seemed to snap Daniel out of his shock.

 _ **'You!**_ ' he cried **_'Not we you!'_ ** Apep laughed even harder at that.

**_'But that's not what she'll remember is it? She'll remember your face laughing at her pain, your hands holding her down, your cock forcing into her'_ **

Apep pawed at her digging his nails in and drawing them down to her breasts leaving angry red streaks behing them, causing her to whimper beneath him, still trying to squirm out of his grasp. Daniel felt sick knowing Apep was right, Sam would see him in her nightmares for the rest of her life. He could feel the unwilling pleasure building in his body.  
Sam had stopped fighting now trying to withdraw into her own head, gazing over Daniel's shoulder onto the two stoic Jaffa watching the scene before her. She tried thinking of other things, imagining she was elsewhere but every time she tried he would pinch or bite at her anchoring her back to the room.

Apep pulled back gripping her arm he hauled her up to her feet. Sam blindly swung out at him, her hands useless as the blood flowed back into them. She missed, and he grabbed her slamming her down over the bench, bending her at her waist cruelly and crushing her against it. He quickly kicked her legs apart, and re-entered her from behind faster and more painful if that were possible.

Sam was panting on every thrust now, eyes watering as the new angle having allowed him deeper and deeper inside her until his penis bumped painfully against her cervix. She could hear herself grunting along with him, drowning out the sound of his balls slapping against her soft skin. Apep bent Daniel's body over her sinking his teeth into her shoulder again and grabbing an arm and twisting it behind her until she cried out. 

'He loves this you know, thinks you look beautiful bent over and fucked like the whore you are' He bit down on her lobe whispering in her ear, enjoying the way he face screwed up in pain as he thrust into her. 'from the first time he saw you all he wanted was to bend you over the table and fuck you, it's all here in his head' 'Stop!' Sam tried to block him out, hating that he was using Daniel's voice. He pushed down on her shoulder squishing her breasts painfully against the bench. He dragged his hand down her back stopping at her ass to give her a hard slap. Two, three, four times Sam lost count when he was satisfied with the angry red colour he grabbed hold of hit digging his nails in, using that hold to pump himself harder and harder into her unwilling body.

He fisted a hand in her hair again using that to pull her quaking body back to meet his savage thrusts. Her neck protested at the angle, as he kept his weight on her back, forcing her butt to arch up. He was thrusting faster, harder and more painfully. He pulled back placing both hands on her hips as Daniel felt his body near climax. Sam desperately pushed at the bench trying to gain some anchorage against his savage thrusts. Apep thrust harder, faster and deeper ignoring to her pained cries. Sam couldn't stop the tears that streamed from her eyes, from the pain and humiliation. The bench cut painfully into her hips with every violent thrust of his hips.

Apep rammed into her reaching his climax with a growl, pumping his seed into her with two powerful thrusts then collapsed briefly on top of her, his breath coming in pants.  
She felt him soften inside of her, as he pushed himself back up and withdrew from her body.

'Well, that was delightful Major, I'll have to try some of Dr Jacksons other fantasies next time' Tucking himself in he left the cell a sickening grin on his face.

Sam had slid to the floor when he'd pulled away from her. Her eyes unfocused distant as she curled herself into a ball, she started to shake.

'Next time' she thought, she didn't know if she could survive a next time, she wasn't sure she'd survived this time.


End file.
